1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal processing apparatus.
More especially the invention relates to an architecture for signal processing apparatus of the kind suitable for use in carrying out a desired operation by controlling control devices in response to signals derived from sensors. One example of such an operation is manoeuvering an airborne vehicle towards a target in response to signals produced by a radar equipment to facilitate attacking the target with a weapon carried by the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In known such signal processing apparatus the various tasks which have to be carried out in order to effect the desired operation are normally carried out in different sections of a single data processor of appropriate overall capacity. Typically such a task comprises extracting the components of interest from the output signal of a sensor, for example by statistical or Fourier analysis of the sensor output signal, utilising the extracted components to arrive at a conclusion regarding a control function which is under control of the apparatus, and finally deciding whether in the light of the overall desired operation, it is desirable in fact to execute the control function.
One example of such a task is determining from received radar echo signals which of a number of targets is of a type which it is desired to attack.
Another example of such a task is determining from received radar echo signals how best to control an aerodynamic control surface on an airborne vehicle so as to cause the vehicle to travel along a course towards a target.